


No Grave

by acrylicsalt



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gingerpilot, M/M, Starkiller Base, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: Some Ginger!Pilot trash drabble of when Starkiller Base got the deed done to it and from Hux’s POV while he watches Poe fly around in his X-Wing.





	No Grave

Around him, the world burned. If he knew he would have been standing on his grave when he woke up this morning, would he have done anything differently? Hux wasn’t quite sure the answer as he stood on the bridge with his hands clasped behind his back. He watched as the X-wings made their rounds shooting fiery blasts at his creation.

This was his life’s work and he would be damned if he wasn’t about to go down with it. It was fitting, really, that it was the love of his miserable life that brought about his end. Hux knew Poe was in one of those X-wings. There was no way the Resistance would embark on this extreme mission without sending their best pilot. He wondered which X-wing was his. Maybe they would die together on this forsaken planet.

The bridge behind him was emptying out fast. Everyone was running, but no one bothered to try and get Hux off the planet. It was common knowledge that the captain would go down with the ship. He would rather be consumed by fire than face the wrath of the Supreme Leader or the disappointment of his men. Their voices would echo his father’s sentiments long ago. Pathetic.

Hux marked a small speck of an X-wing as the one he assumed was Poe’s. Really he could see nothing, but he could pretend for comfort.

—-

They had met planetside when Hux was only an Officer. Poe was still a pilot -Poe didn’t have many ambitions like Hux- but when they met, they had no clue who the other was. They had caught each other’s eyes at the same time and it was like an ion charge had gone off. They were pulled to each other as if there was some sort of gravitational pull between them and neither of them wanted to stop it.

Nothing happened that night. They got drunk. They cuddled for hours and whispered sweet nothings to each other like some old lovers. Maybe they had met previously in some other life. Maybe they were meant to be. Either way, when the war started they were war torn lovers and there was nothing to be done about it.

—-

Hux never took a lover. He never slept with anyone. His heart was for that dumb pilot and he would wait a lifetime for him if he had to. Which, as Poe and his fleet descended on Hux’s base, it seemed as though that lifetime had run its course. 

He would meet Poe in the next life, and maybe then they wouldn’t be on opposite sides. The ceiling was the first to collapse around him. Still, he stood stall and accepted his fate. If it was by the hands of his lover, he could accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED to write some Gingerpilot but I can’t think of anything so here’s some drabble. I NEED MORE INSPO.


End file.
